It's Art, Thomas
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: AU. "Un projet entre Vogue et le Musée d'Art Moderne. Du nu masculin. C'est de l'art, Thomas, lui souffla Teresa." Lorsque Thomas, jeune photographe New-yorkais, se voit confier un projet d'un nouveau genre, il ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit ça. Ni à ce que le modèle, Newton Isaac, lui fasse plus d'effet qu'il ne le devrait.
1. A new project

_Hello tout le monde! Je me lance pour la première fois dans un AU (ou UA, comme vous voulez) avec les personnages du Labyrinthe... J'ai été inspirée soudainement, alors me voilà! Cette fic ne sera pas longue, deux ou trois chapitres je pense._

 _Pairing : Newt/Thomas_

 _Warning : Rating M justifié à partir du 2ème chapitre._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à James Dashner._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

 ** _It's Art, Thomas_**

 ** _Chapitre 1: A new project._**

\- _On nous a proposé un nouveau contrat!_

Teresa s'assit à côté de Thomas, en lui tendant son café. Le brun détacha son attention de la photo sur laquelle il travaillait, releva la tête de son ordinateur, pour la regarder. Elle avait débarqué dans la pièce sans cérémonie, son long manteau et son écharpe encore sur elle, et les effluves des boissons chaudes qu'elle tenait à la main ainsi que de son impatience avaient envahi le bureau baigné par les rayons du soleil d'hiver- doux, filtrant à travers les larges fenêtres. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme brillaient d'une lueur satisfaite, et d'un peu d'hésitation, aussi. Cela faisait à peine (notez l'ironie) vingt minutes que Teresa était descendue chercher les cafés, et voilà qu'elle revenait en plus avec une nouvelle.

\- _Tu as eu un appel?_ Lui demanda Thomas en prenant une gorgée de café. Le liquide chaud brûla quelque peu sa gorge, mais il lui fallait ça pour le réveiller, de bon matin.

\- _Oui, sur le chemin du retour._

Ils avaient enchaînés les shootings ces derniers temps, et maintenant il y avait du travail numérique sur les photos qui l'attendait. Principalement de la retouche du point de vue de la lumière, à vrai dire, pour que son côté perfectionniste soit pleinement satisfait.

Cela faisait un an, que Teresa et lui s'étaient associés pour créer une agence de photographie, à New York. C'était un paris risqué, au début, certes – tous deux débutaient dans l'entreprenariat. Mais Thomas s'était déjà fait un nom dans la photographie en étant embauché pour un court projet par un magasine, et en étant prisé par ses professeurs en parallèle à la _New York Université_ et à la _School of Visual Arts,_ et Teresa était une femme d'affaire redoutable. Son truc à elle, c'était le design et le marketing. Et avec Thomas, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et avaient eu la chance de poursuivre leurs études dans la même université. Alors fraîchement diplômés, il y a un an et demi, l'idée leur était venue de monter un projet ensemble.

À force d'idées, de travail et, il fallait l'avouer, de relations dans le milieu (il fallait dire que le père de Teresa était le propriétaire d'une grande boîte de design d'intérieur à Brooklyn), ils en étaient arrivés à ça, leur studio de Photographie en phase de se faire un grand nom. Ils en étaient fiers, car depuis d'autres jeunes artistes les avaient rejoint. Minho, le premier, un ami déjà de Thomas, diplômé de la même université en marketing et commerce – c'est lui qui s'occupait du développement, et des comptes. Puis Brenda, diplômé en design numérique quand à elle. Enfin, il y avait eu Ben, Gally et Fry, eux aussi ayant fait des études de photographie – ils s'occupaient de tous les détails relatifs aux shootings, et lorsque Thomas était pris sur un autre projet, Gally, ancien élève de la _New York Academy of Arts,_ s'occupait des photos. En fait, ils se répartissaient le travail. Mais pour les gros projets, c'était Thomas qui photographiait; c'était lui, le jeune photographe déjà renommé (Teresa se tachait de lui rappeler «à quel point il était doué» à peu près tous les jours, à tel point que lui, introverti professionnel, en était assez gêné).

Pour revenir à l'instant présent, où ils étaient tous deux installés au large bureau en plexiglas (une création du père de Teresa – tellement « _avant-gardiste»_ selon les propres mots de sa meilleure amie, en français. Parce que Teresa Agnès, distinguée et cultivée comme elle était, parlait évidemment français. Pire, elle en abusait… ce qui faisait sourire Thomas, et grommeler Minho.), Thomas attendait que la brune poursuive:

- _Qui ça?_

 _\- C'est un projet artistique entre Vogue et le Magasine Taschen, à la fois pour une exposition au Musée d'Arts Modernes, et un article visant à sensibiliser à «la beauté du corps pour la libéralisation du 'soi'»_.

 _\- Wow. Rien que ça. Ce sont les mots du commanditaire, ou…?_

Teresa le regarda en roulant des yeux, un sourire venant poindre sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Évidemment. Voyons, j'ai des limites quand même, mes phrases ne sont pas aussi imbibée de «vision artistique» et de poétisme._

Thomas laissa échapper un rire. Depuis l'autre pièce, la voix de Brenda se fit entendre, pleine d'excitation:

\- _J'ai entendu Taschen…?_

- _Oui, je t'explique tout à l'heure_ chérie (toujours en français, bien évidemment). _Arrête d'écouter aux portes!_ Lui répondit Teresa en haussant la voix pour que l'hispanique l'entende. Sa réponse fut plus un soupir qu'autre chose, ce qui fit rire Teresa.

\- _Bref_ , reprit-elle en concentrant de nouveau son attention sur Thomas. _C'est un projet assez particulier…_

 _\- Je m'en doute!_

 _\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce sera des photos de nu._

Thomas leva un sourcil, mais haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà été amené à photographier des modèles féminins en demi-nu, pour une agence de mannequin. Alors du nu total, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

 _\- Okay._

 _\- Mais ce sera un genre de nu particulier._

 _\- Hum… pourquoi?_

 _\- Ils veulent tout miser sur… l'érotisme. Ce seront des photos plus ou moins_ _érotiques. Et le modèle sera masculin._

Là, Thomas fronça les sourcils. Ok, il avait déjà fait du nu. Mais jamais de nu masculin. Et jamais rien qui était qualifié «d'érotique». Il ne s'y connaissait pas, en ce genre de photos. Puis… photographier des femmes, c'était simple, mais des hommes… Thomas trouvait que c'était d'avantage intimidant. Il demanda alors à Teresa, les sourcils toujours froncés.

 _\- Tu m'explique le rapport entre «la libéralisation du 'soi'» et l'érotisme?_

- _La célébration du corps. Enfin, c'est ce que ma expliqué le magazine. Mais c'est assez évident non? Ce sera du nu, mais avec une touche plus sensuelle. Rien de vulgaire! Le mot «érotisme» est ici utilisé dans une dimension purement artistique. C'est de l'art, Thomas._

 _De l'art, Thomas._ De l'art nu.

 _\- Ils vont nous envoyer un mail, pour expliquer d'avantage le projet. Et les détails de shooting._

 _\- Pourquoi moi…?_

Teresa leva un sourcils, et se pencha sur le bureau. Ses longs cheveux de jais effleurèrent les impressions photo qui y étaient éparpillées.

 _\- Sérieusement Thomas? Tu est vraiment en train de me poser cette question? Parce que tu es un des meilleurs photographes, et que tu as déjà fait ce genre de photos…_

 _\- Non, pas du nu masculin!_

 _\- C'est pareil!_

Mmm, non, Teresa. Il y a une différence, au sud. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas tort dans un sens. C'était juste des photos après tout, et le but de ce projet était très créatif. Il s'apprêtait toutefois à répliquer quelque chose, mais la brune l'interrompit:

 _\- Laisse-moi finir! Le modèle choisit est jeune –_ _avant que tu me demandes qui c'est, je ne le sais pas encore-,_ _alors pour créer d'avantage de connexion avec le photographe, ils voulaient quelqu'un de jeune aussi._

Ça avait du sens. Les magazines étaient souvent certains qu'un photographe plus jeune savait voir des détails et avait un point de vue que les photographes ayant des années de travail dans le métier avaient souvent perdu. Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient se mettre à la place du modèle, et connaissaient les angles et les poses qui mettaient d'avantage en valeur. Et ils étaient justes, en général. Enfin, tout était discutable, mais bon…

Teresa se leva alors de sa chaise, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, et avant de sortir de la pièce avec autant d'empressement qu'elle y était rentrée, faisant claquer ses escarpins sur le plancher d'une démarche chaloupée, elle lança à son meilleur ami:

 _\- Bon! Je te tiens au courant dès que je reçois leur mail. En attendant, je dois aller finir un check-up du matériel avec Fry. À plus tard Tom!_

Et de nouveau, la large pièce centrale du studio, réchauffée par la lumière passant au travers des grandes baies vitrées, replongea dans le calme.

Cette fille était un vrai phénomène, -et Thomas l'adorait pour ça.

En soupirant, ils occulta pour le moment ce nouveau projet de son esprit, pour se concentrer sur les photos qu'il était en train de travailler avant l'irruption de la brune.

* * *

En fin de matinée, Teresa fit se réunir tout le monde autour de leur table de réunion (oui, logique.) pour informer le reste du studio de la dernière nouveauté dont il s'étaient vu confier le projet. Elle attendit que chacun soit bien installé pour exposer d'une voix claire qu'elle était la grande nouveauté du jour. La réaction de chacun à la suite de ses mots ne se fit pas attendre.

 _\- Le Musée d'Art Moderne! Si ça c'est pas un coup de pub géant pour le studio, je voix pas ce qui pourrait l'être_ , s'extasia Minho le premier.

 _\- Je trouve l'idée géniale,_ souffla Brenda _. C'est tellement artistique! Célébrer le corps masculin, ça change du nu féminin, et le contexte de leur idée est splendide._

Thomas se renfrogna dans sa chaise, les bras croisés. Ce qui n'échappa à personne autour de la table.

\- _Allez quoi Thomas, ne fait pas cette tête! Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur du projet?_ l'apostropha Fry.

Oui, bon, il n'avait pas tort (lui non plus). Pourquoi Thomas réagissait ainsi, alors? Il fallait qu'il voit ça comme un superbe projet artistique, qui lui permettrai de travailler sa technique, s'essayer à de nouvelles choses, et faire connaître son nom dans un plus large périmètre. Et non pas comme un épreuve.

- _Ouais, je ferai bien les photos à ta place, moi!_ Répondit Gally.

 _\- C'est pas vous qui allez devoir photographier un mec complètement à poil, et qui plus est dans une optique de photos «érotiques»_

\- _Oh, allez, on sait tous que l'idée ne te déplaît pas_ , rétorqua Gally avec un rire léger.

Thomas se figea, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Quoi?_ Le silence se fit autour de la table, assez gênant. Thomas s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Teresa le devança en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- _Euh, en tout cas, j'ai reçu le mail de la part de Vogue! Ils m'ont expliqué le contexte et leur idée de long en large. Je te le transférerai Thomas pour que tu puisses te préparer un tant soit peu. Mais en gros, l'idée, c'est une progression dans les photos: on viendra au nu progressivement, par étapes. Ils ont parlé d'utiliser des voilages, aussi, pour créer une ambiance particulière – Ben, tu t'en occupera? Je te joindrai le contact du magazine. Ce qu'il y a d'avant-gardiste (décidément, Teresa aimait beaucoup trop ce mot, pensa Thomas) et de carrément artistique là dedans, c'est que leur but est de briser le tabou qui existe encore sur le nu dans le domaine de l'art visuel, et d'y conférer une dimension érotique pour créer un contact plus intime avec le public, et que celui-ci puisse ressentir la beauté du corps, et à quel point l'érotisme n'est pas vulgaire, mais esthétique._

Sa longue tirade eut pour réponse un lourd soupir de Thomas, qui se redressa pour répondre:

 _\- Ok, je dois reconnaître que c'est un super projet. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Taschen, j'imagine que l'article qui suivra l'exposition sera publié dans leur magazine._

 _\- Sûrement_ , répondit la brune avec un sourire victorieux.

- _Ôte-moi cette expression de ton visage, Agnès! Je n'ai pas le choix_ _de toute façon._

 _\- Non mais je rêve, ont lui confie les photos d'un projet en or, et il rechigne! T'es pas croyable, mec,_ soupira Gally.

 _\- C'est bon, ça va! C'est juste nouveau pour moi, c'est tout_ , rétorqua Thomas en lançant un regard noir à Gally. Il avait beau l'aimer, ce mec ouvrait sa bouche bien trop souvent.

Brenda coupa les garçons qui continuaient de parlementer en s'adressant à Teresa :

 _\- Bon, sinon, dis-nous tout: qui va être le modèle?_

Là, les deux photographes cessèrent leurs bavardages pour se tourner vers Teresa. Oui, au fait: qui était celui que Thomas allait devoir photographier? C'était quand même un élément important, après tout. Un grand sourire éclaira alors le visage de la jeune femme concernée.

- _Je vous le donne en mille… Newton Presley Isaac!_

Il y eu un silence.

\- _Non! Mais c'est génial_! s'extasia Brenda.

Newton Presley Isaac. Plus anglais, il n'y avait sûrement pas. Lui aussi, un jeune fraîchement débarqué dans l'industrie. Une étoile montante du mannequinat. Bien sûr que Thomas savait de qui il s'agissait; depuis quelque temps, on entendais toujours parler de lui, et ce surtout depuis le défilé Burberry où il s'était fait remarquer, pris sous son aile par Christopher Bailey lui-même (le Studio n'était pas forcement spécialisé dans la photographie de mode, mais ils avaient eu bon nombre de projets, alors Thomas en connaissait un rayon). Ce garçon avait absolument tout pour lui. Thomas ne se rappelait pas exactement son visage, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré , mais sur les photos, car il avait eu l'occasion de voir de récents shootings de lui, -pour GQ notamment- il rendait merveilleusement bien (ce d'un œil de photographe évidemment, rien de personnel). Avec ses cheveux blonds sable, sa gueule d'ange, et son regard sombre qui contrastait implacablement pour la remettre en question.

Et bien… Ça promettait.

* * *

 _Alors... qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Gally aurait-il raison quand à ce qu'il avance et qui semble échapper à Thomas...? ;) Je vais tout faire pour poster la suite bientôt (qui je pense plaira d'avantage... hihi). Une petit review pour me faire part de vos impressions?  
_

 _Des bisous,_

 _Missfleurdelune_


	2. You're the one who will see me naked?

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE:** Hello tout le monde! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le délai. J'ai été très prise dans les révisions ces derniers temps, avec une semaine d'exams récente, et la fatigue et le travail m'ont submergé et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de finir l'écriture du second chapitre. Mais ça y est, c'est enfin fait! J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous apprécierez cette suite!_

 _P.S: J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant la playlist spotify "Steamy Dark Sexy" d'Amy Lee Wheeler... bon je conçois que le nom est un peu surfait haha, mais les morceaux sont super, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un!_

 _Rating : Définitivement M. Présence d'une scène érotique._

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, auteur de la série "L'Epreuve"_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

Kira: _Voilà la suite! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que le chapitre 1 t'ai plu et j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira tout autant! Je suis flattée que tu laisses un commentaire sur ma fic alors que tu n'en as pas l'habitude! Je suis désolée pour le délai en tout cas... des bisous à toi! (et pour les points d'exclamation, j'ai la même tendance haha ^^)  
_

Aurore: _Merci pour ta review! Pardon de vous avoir fait tous attendre pour la suite... En tout cas, je pense que pour le Thomas qui bave, tu vas être servie! ;) Des bisouuus_

 _Sur ce, bisous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: You're the one that will see me naked?**_

Il était environ onze heure, et Thomas était penché sur le trépied de son appareil photo, dont il réglait la hauteur. Près de la porte, Teresa montrait quelque chose sur une tablette à Minho en discutant activement, et au fond, Ben réglait les derniers détails concernant le matériel: là où devrait se tenir le modèle, sur fond blanc, avaient été disposés avec soin différents voiles de tissus, plus ou moins transparents, qui serviraient à la fois de décors au shooting et d'accessoires pour le modèle. Thomas n'avait tout d'abord pas trop compris le but de la manœuvre, mais c'était finalement très réussi, et l'idée que lui avait exposé Teresa, tirée des exigences de Vogue, était très bonne. Le but était de tout miser sur le côté minimaliste, et authentique («ainsi que sur une fausse impression de mouvement» avait précisé le magasine), aussi Sonya, la coiffeuse et maquilleuse à qui ils faisaient appel en cas de séance photo sur modèle, n'était pas présente aujourd'hui.

La pièce du studio dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était ni trop exiguë, ni trop vaste: parfaite pour les séances photos sur modèle individuel, ou sur sujet immobile (oui, certains cabinets de design faisaient appel à eux pour les photos de promotion de leurs dernières créations, de mobilier par exemple). L'éclairage était permis par les grands spots savamment agencés et les panneaux blancs disposés pour que la clarté des photos soit la meilleure possible. Mais il y avait également d'autre lumières, spécialement présentes dans le cas d'un shooting où seraient mis en avants un jeu «d'ombre et lumière» visant à souligner les détails. Ce qui serait le cas, aujourd'hui.

- _Teresa?_ Leur parvint la petite voix de Brenda, qui entra dans la pièce. _Notre modèle est là_.

Thomas, maintenant occupé aux réglages numériques de son appareil, releva la tête au moment où Teresa, tournée vers la porte, s'adressa à quelqu'un que d'où il était il ne pouvait encore voir.

- _Oh! Entrez, Mr. Isaac._

L'instant d'après, Brenda s'effaçait pour laisser entrer le dit «Mr. Isaac». Newton fit son entrée dans la pièce, avec une nonchalance extrêmement _gracieuse_ (si un tel paradoxe était possible), vêtu d'une chemise blanche sur un pantalon de la même couleur, et d'un blouson en cuir. Instantanément, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Thomas, qui y resta accroché. Il fallait dire que ce garçon dégageait un tel magnétisme, que c'était difficile de ne pas le regarder: dans son attitude, il y avait une innocence réellement pure, mêlée à une assurance évidente, et un côté espiègle, mystérieux presque, qui était assez troublant. Grand, mince, ses cheveux blonds sombres étaient autant désordonnés que savamment arrangés; il avait un visage fin, gracieux, digne des statues de la Grèce antique exposées dans les musées, que venaient souligner des yeux presque noirs, des sourcils arqués, et des lèvres fines, à cet instant plissés en un sourire confiant. Ce qui était assez ironique, c'était qu'il dégageait à la fois une certaine androgynie, et une vibrante virilité. En un mot, il était magnifique. C'était quelque chose d'indéniable.

 _\- Appelez-moi Newt! Et pitié, pas de «vous» avec moi._

Même sa voix avait été créée dans le but de charmer, Thomas en était sûr, et si le jeune mannequin n'était pas aussi déroutant et captivant, il en aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Son accent britannique enrobait les mots comme si ceux-ci sortaient des lèvres d'un personnage d'un film de Ken Loach (ou de Guy Hamilton, même), ou bien d'un roman de Jane Austen. Thomas fut cependant coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque Teresa s'éclaircit la gorge, et fit un geste dans sa direction, en s'adressant à Newt:

 _\- Voici Thomas. C'est lui qui sera ton photographe, pour la séance._

Newt fit alors un pas en avant, en même temps que Thomas quittait l'écran de son appareil pour s'avancer.

\- _C'est donc toi qui va me voir nu? Ravi de te rencontrer._

Le jeune homme avait prononcé cette phrase avec un sourire en coin, et une assurance déroutante, ( _pour quelqu'un qui allait poser complètement nu en face d'un inconnu,_ se dit Thomas.) Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se sentir terriblement gêné, qu'un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Teresa. Newt tendit la main à Thomas, et celui-ci la saisit en répondant:

 _\- Ravi également._

 _Intimidé, aussi, avoue-le Thomas._ Même ses mains étaient fines et gracieuses, il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

\- _Bon!_ , reprit Teresa. _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je te laisse aux ordres de notre photographe Newt! Il me semble qu'un shooting sans aucune distraction extérieure serait bien mieux réussi, et Thomas, tu n'as besoin ni de Fry, ni de Ben, tout est déjà préparé. De plus, je pense que Newt sera plus à l'aise pour poser s'il n'y a que le photographe, et non pas toute une équipe dans la pièce._

Attendez… quoi? Teresa ne l'avait définitivement pas averti que le shooting ne se déroulerait qu'entre le modèle et lui. Non pas qu'il ai un problème avec cela, ce n'était pas la première fois, et il n'avait en effet pas besoin d'assistanat sur ce type de photos en détails, mais là, c'était différent: se retrouver seul avec un mannequin, (qui plus est _Newton Presley Isaac_ , mesdames messieurs) pour des photos de nu, c'était totalement différent. Pourquoi? Hem… il y avait une dimension plus «intime», en quelque sorte, et Thomas n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Pour la forme, il lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Que celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas voir, en s'éclipsant avec un sourire poli de la pièce, dont elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il se retrouva seul, alors, avec Newt. Newt qui attendait visiblement que Thomas lui dise quelque chose, planté au milieu de la pièce, ce que celui-ci fit en se rendant compte qu'il était resté silencieux:

- _Oh, heu, met-toi à l'aise je t'en prie! Tu peux poser ton blouson dans la loge_.

Thomas retourna se placer derrière son appareil, dont il termina de régler l'ouverture le temps que Newton réapparaisse devant lui, en chemise. Thomas avait, semblait-il, retrouvé son assurance, une fois derrière son objectif, et il s'adressa au jeune homme qu'il allait photographier d'une voix plus professionnelle:

\- _Bon, on va commencer par des photos habillées, puis on évoluera progressivement._ Thomas lui désigna ensuite d'un geste le centre du fond blanc. _Place-toi là, je t'en prie._

Newt obtempéra. D'un pas assuré, il se plaça face à l'appareil photo, les bras lâchés le long de son corps, le menton relevé. La lumière tombait sur le côté de sa mâchoire pour souligner sa forme et balayait ses mèches blondes, de façon à créer des ombres sur son visage. Thomas effectua quelques prises de vue test, dont il examina le résultat. Bordel, ce mec n'avait même pas besoin de prendre la moindre pose pour ressortir parfaitement. Thomas haussa les sourcils, admiratif. D'un œil de photographe, c'était toujours agréable de travailler avec des modèles qui dégageaient réellement quelque chose, pas seulement de la beauté. Newt était un de ses modèles, ça ne faisait aucun doute; et ce qu'il dégageait, que Thomas ne parvenait pas à nommer, était quelque peu déstabilisant. Rien qu'en se tenant au milieu de la pièce, - pièce où il mettait les pieds pour la première fois- le jeune homme blond semblait dire «je suis chez moi». Comme s'il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait… _C'est juste son métier, et il est doué, Thomas, arrête,_ pensa ce dernier. IL releva alors la tête, et s'adressa au mannequin:

 _\- Ok, assis-toi sur la chaise derrière-toi. Je te laisse choisir tes poses pour l'instant, tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude._

Newt émit un léger rire, et obéit pour s'avachir sur la chaise, les jambes légèrement écartées, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, au son du clic de l'appareil photo. Un nouveau clic, et il changea subtilement de posture, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier de la chaise.

- _Super. Tu peux… tu peux enlever ta chemise maintenant?_

Le blond ne répondit pas, et entreprit avec un sourire en coin de déboutonner le vêtement. Thomas ne perdit pas une miette du mouvement, qu'il captura également. Les longs doigts du blond s'affairaient avec une lenteur démesurée, conscient que chaque geste comptait. Puis la chemise blanche glissa dans un froissement au sol, dévoilant le torse nu, finement musclé, du mannequin. Sa peau était claire, lisse, parsemée ici et là de grains de beauté, mais pour la majeure partie immaculée. D'une telle perfection… Thomas avait rarement vu une si belle peau. Il déglutit, et ne put retenir la rougeur d'envahir ses joues lorsqu'il s'empressa de se replacer derrière l'objectif. Et à travers celui-ci, le regard que Newt lui lança en penchant un peu la tête, provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps. Assuré, intense. Wow, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Il inspira. _Reste professionnel, Thomas._ Et puis, il n'était pas supposé être attiré par les hommes, c'était nouveau ça? Ou c'était juste Newt, avec son magnétisme, et ses yeux sombres, avachit sur une chaise en face de lui dans une pose assez suggestive, et… _FOCUS, Thomas._ En parlant de focus, il reporta son attention sur celui de son appareil, et effectua de nouvelles prises de vues.

Newt changea de position, à chaque cliché. Et à chaque fois, ses yeux se reportaient droit dans l'objectif, comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer, et Thomas était sûr que si une telle chose était possible, son appareil sera déjà brisé en deux. Ok, ses pensées étaient vraiment étranges, aujourd'hui.

Le temps passait sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendre compte, l'attention tournée entièrement vers le shooting. Enfin, plus ça allait, et plus Thomas se rendait compte que son attention était en train de dériver. Sans que le brun ne lui en intime l'ordre, les mains de Newt dérivèrent vers le bouton de son pantalon, qu'il détacha en le baissant légèrement. Le ventre de Thomas se serra, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. « _Professionnel»_. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse tout de suite, parce qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'au début du photoshoot, que Newt étai un mannequin qui posait pour la commande d'un magasine, rien de plus, et que d'habitude il ne réagissait jamais comme ça, surtout pas en présence d'une personne de sexe masculin, alors _qu'est ce qu'il se passait, bordel?_

Newt s'avachit un peu plus sur la chaise, une de ses mains prise dans ses cheveux, et une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage, les lèvres entrouvertes. La pose était parfaite.

\- _Oui, c'est ça… encore…_

Thomas eu conscience que l'intonation qu'avait prise sa voix était quelque peu différente, trop… passionnée, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Mots qui n'avaient rien d'autre qu'une signification artistique, bien entendu. Mais il eu aussi conscience que Newt l'avais remarqué, au vu du sourire en coin qu'il arborait. Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail – tentant d'oublier ce qui s'insinuait petit à petit au creux de son bas-ventre.

- _Enlève ton pantalon._

Newt passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'exécuter, un air narquois et assuré sur le visage, _toujours_. _«Bravo, Thomas, rend les choses encore plus gênantes en balançant des ordres comme ça..._ ». Le blond se leva de la chaise pour ôter son bas, puis se redressa, et posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise, l'autre posée sur son sous-vêtement. Thomas effectua quelques clichés, le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, et Newt se retourna, se plaçant de dos à l'objectif, avant de tourner son visage en biais. Le brun avait presque l'impression que le mannequin le narguait à travers l'objectif, avec ses yeux. Le regard de Thomas descendit sur les fesses du blond, et il se mordit la lèvre. _Putain, ce mec avait beaucoup trop d'effet sur lui, ça en devenait malsain._ Les sensations qui prenaient possession de son corps alors qu'il observait le modèle se déshabiller étaient totalement nouvelles, et placées dans un contexte où il ne devrait pas ressentir de telles choses. Enfin, certes c'était un shooting particulier, mais c'était surtout un projet professionnel et sérieux, en collaboration avec deux magasines mondialement renommés. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate ses photos par «distraction». Mais il avait l'impression que ce qui l'habitait ne l'encourageait qu'à prendre ses clichés avec plus d'ardeur et de dévotion…

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer que Newt fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise. Voilà, il était entièrement nu devant lui, et un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Thomas, parce que, _oh putain_ , Newton Isaac était _dur._ Son érection était dressée contre son bas-ventre, fière et terriblement excitante, et ce que Thomas redoutait indéniablement se produisit, il se mit lui aussi à être serré dans son jean. Parce qu'à cet instant, avachit avec nonchalance sur la chaise en face de son appareil photo, les jambes écartées, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et le regard assombri, la lumière glissant sur sa peau laiteuse avec délicatesse et soulignant les angles de son visage et de son corps, il était l'érotisme incarné. Et c'était beaucoup trop pour Thomas.

Il était certain que Newt avait remarqué son état, parce que son pantalon devait être plus que déformé à l'heure qu'il était. Et le blond conservait cette expression narquoise sur son visage, cet air sûr de lui et calculateur, auxquels s'ajoutait maintenant un lueur d'excitation, dans son regard. Ou peut être qu'elle était là depuis le début, et que c'était ça que Thomas n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Mais il devait continuer le shooting, malgré ce qu'il ressentait, malgré _ça_ … après tout, c'était parfait pour l'érotisme, non? Newt posa une de ses mains sur son abdomen, et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Et comme si sa posture n'était déjà pas suffisante, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en regardant Thomas à travers ses cils. Même ainsi, il dégageait toujours ce côté viril et qui déroutait Thomas au vu de ce qui vibrait en lui et tordait son bas-ventre.

Le brun continua à prendre photos après photos, et à se délecter de la vision qui s'offrait à lui à travers son appareil. La main de Newt commença alors à descendre doucement, puis elle se posa _là._ Cette fois, Thomas gémit réellement, sans plus s'en soucier. Son regard, à travers le boîtier, était accroché au corps du blond, à la scène qui se déroulait, et il continuait ses photos. Son sexe était définitivement dur dans son jean.

Newt pris son érection en main, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le photographe, et il entreprit un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient. _Cruellement lent._ Ses longs doigts entouraient son sexe, humide et dont les veines étaient clairement visibles, et il soupira, en avançant les hanches à la rencontre de sa propre main. Ses yeux fixaient toujours Thomas, sans broncher.

Newton Presley Isaac était en train de se masturber devant l'objectif de Thomas. Et Thomas aimait ça, bordel. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de photographier une vision aussi érotique que celle de Newt en train de se donner du plaisir sans le quitter des yeux. Et il réalisait que si le blond était excité, c'était forcement -en partie au moins- à cause de lui, parce qu'ils étaient _seuls,_ dans cette pièce. Il ne pouvait manquer ce moment, alors de nouveau, il photographia, encore et encore.

La main de Newt entreprit alors un mouvement quelque peu plus rapide, et il gémit, cette fois- un son qui fut terriblement excitant aux oreilles du brun. Plus lascif, aussi, et un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. D'une voix basse, il murmura:

\- _Thomas…_

Son prénom sonna de manière incroyable sur les lèvres de l'anglais- il le prononça comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire tout le temps. Le brun continua ses photos, un son rauque glissant de ses lèvres. Il avait la gorge nouée, et son souffle s'accélérait au rythme des gestes du blond.

- _Oui, continue…_

Ce qu'il soufflait au blond, derrière son appareil, n'avait plus de sens innocent. Les soupirs de Newt s'intensifièrent, et Thomas, à ce moment, n'avait qu'une envie: saisir lui aussi son membre douloureux et faire la même chose que Newt, _là_. Ou bien… remplacer la main de l'anglais par la sienne, par sa bouche, goûter son… _Oh mon Dieu. Stop._ Les pensées qui traversaient son esprit étaient totalement indécentes. Mais la position de Newt, et ce qu'il faisait, l'étaient aussi, alors Thomas se laissa entraîner par le désir, embarquer par l'art et la luxure qui transparaissaient du corps du blond. Il reprit ses clichés. Il y avait une dimension tellement intime dans ce qu'ils faisaient, quand bien même il n'y avait pas le moindre contact entre eux.

Newt se mordit la lèvre encore, pour étouffer un gémissement plus incontrôlé que les précédents. Thomas observa ses hanches se mouvoir en avant, sa main libre se perdre dans ses propres cheveux blonds sable, et son corps tout entier se tendre, alors que Newt fermait les paupières, et qu'il jouit, un long soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La lumière baignant sa nudité d'un halo poétique, caressant ses jambes, son sexe. Thomas ne perdit pas un instant de cette vision lorsque le blond se répandit sur son ventre pâle, que sa jouissance macula sa peau, ni un seul instant de l'expression de son visage frappé par l'orgasme. Il gémit lui aussi, alors qu'il actionnait son appareil encore et encore. Il captura la main que le blond passa sur son visage, celle qui vint se perdre avec nonchalance sur son ventre pour recueillir du bout des doigts son propre sperme, puis le moment ou un nouveau sourire en coin vint poindre sur ses lèvres, que son regard fixa de nouveau l'objectif – _Thomas à travers l'objectif-_ et qu'il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Thomas cru qu'il allait venir rien qu'à ce geste. Il captura aussi le moment où Newt se releva, et où il se mit à avancer vers lui; mais il finit par lâcher son appareil lorsque le blond ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, pour relever les yeux et rencontrés ceux noirs d'envie du mannequin.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque Newt fut à quelque centimètres de lui, et que sa main se posa sur son torse pour le pousser contre le mur derrière lui. Il se laissa complètement faire, son regard perdu dans celui brûlant du blond. Idem, lorsque les longs doigts vinrent défaire son jean. Puis la bouche de Newt ne fut plus qu'à un souffle de la sienne: le blond se pencha un tant soit peu, joueur, pour effleurer la mâchoire, la joue, puis les lèvres du brun. Mais lorsque celui-ci amorça un mouvement pour capturer les lèvres rougies à force d'être mordues en face de lui, le blond se recula, avec un sourire rempli d'assurance. Avec lenteur – _comme il savait si bien le faire-_ il descendit le long du corps de Thomas, et l'instant d'après il fut à genoux devant lui, ses yeux toujours plantés avec insolence dans les siens. _Non, il n'allait quand même pas…_ Il fut incapable du moindre geste lorsque Newt baissa son jean et son caleçon pour libérer son érection douloureuse, et il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, que les lèvres du blond furent sur son sexe. Un lourd gémissement sortit de sa bouche, alors que celle de Newt le prenait, se glissait autour de lui… Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme, et Thomas renversa la tête en arrière. La situation était totalement… il ne trouvait même pas le mot. Il était en train de se faire sucer au beau milieu d'une pièce du studio, par Newton Isaac, et _oh bordel qu'est ce que c'était bon._ Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour venir, sa main crispée dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon, qui avala entièrement. Avant de se relever, avec son éternel sourire en coin, et de faire volte face sans un mot pour retourner se saisir de ses vêtements, et se diriger vers la loge.

Thomas resta interdit, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'est ce que…. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, puis se rhabilla lui aussi, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la forme, et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

Lorsque Newt fit irruption de la loge, habillé, comme si de rien était, Thomas avait son appareil en main, et il attendait le blond pour rejoindre Teresa. Avant de sortir de la pièce, le mannequin se pencha à l'oreille de Thomas, et murmura, en lui glissant quelque chose dans la poche:

\- _Appelle-moi. Quand tu veux…_

* * *

- _Alors Thomas?_ Fit la voix de Brenda, toute excitée, lorsque le brun rejoignit son bureau une fois la discussion avec Teresa et Newt sur le shooting et les formalités, et une fois le modèle repartit. _Je peux voir ces photos?_

- _Euh… pas encore, je dois les trier d'abord._

Thomas soupira, et s'avachit sur sa chaise, en passant une main sur son front. Il ferait le tri chez lui, définitivement. Il ne savait même pas si ses photos étaient bonnes, et s'ils oserait jamais présenter des telles photos... Il avait fait preuve d'un tel manque de professionnalisme...

Il ne vit pas Gally arriver derrière lui et le saisir par les épaules, en soufflant:

\- _Dis Thomas, tu savais qu'il y a une caméra de surveillance dans la pièce du shooting?_

Le cœur de Thomas loupa un battement, et il se retourna brusquement pour regarder son ami.

\- _Fait pas cette tête_ , reprit celui-ci, _je déconne! Mais vu ton expression… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce, hein?_

Gally ponctua sa question d'un regard suggestif.

- _Rien du tout, arrête un peu tes conneries._

« _Quand tu veux_ ». Ces mots l'obsédaient.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Je vous dis à bientôt (enfin j'espère) pour le chapitre 3... (qui sera le dernier!)  
_

 _Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre!_

 _xxx_

 _Missfleurdelune_


	3. Whenever you want

_Hello! Me voilà enfin avec le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic, que j'avais pendant si longtemps abandonné... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, et je ne sais même pas si certains d'entre vous suivent encore cette histoire, mais en voilà la fin!_

 _Plein de love, et bonne lecture._

 _WARNING:Rated M pour langage et lemon explicite. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la scène de sexe la plus explicite que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent! (âmes jeunes et sensibles s'abstenir?)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Whenever you want**

Le soleil déclinait déjà derrière le large Pont de Brooklyn et les gratte-ciels de la ville. C'était toujours un spectacle magnifique que de l'observer colorer le ciel de traînées orangées, et disparaître peu à peu en entourant les hauts immeubles d'un halo doré. Mais Thomas, avachit dans le canapé de l'appartement, rue Water, qu'il partageait avec Teresa, avait la tête bien trop prise par d'autres choses pour prêter attention au ciel, à travers la large baie vitrée donnant sur la baie. La jeune femme avait prévenu Thomas avant de quitter le travail qu'elle risquerai de rentrer très tard- elle et Brenda devaient retrouver des amis en ville, ce soir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait compris, n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

Entre ses doigts, le brun tournait et retournait le morceau de papier sur lequel Newton avait écrit son numéro, deux jours auparavant (après l'avoir… et bien, _sucé)_ le regard perdu entre le vide et le numéro de téléphone qui y était inscrit. Numéro que possédait un jeune homme qu'il ne parvenait à se sortir de l'esprit.

Newton Presley Isaac. « _Appelez-moi Newt.»_

Ce nom sonnait à la fois comme une malédiction, et une putain de rédemption.

Il avait essayé, d'oublier ce qui avait eu lieu et de sortir le blond de ses pensées. Peine perdue. C'était comme s'il par je ne sais quel moyen le jeune homme avait réussis à tout bonnement envoûter Thomas, le rendant dépendant de son souvenir, de son regard, de _plus._ Il avait essayé de se raisonner, de se reprendre, en se disant qu'il était plus professionnel que ça, que toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée, mais rien n'avait réussi à lui ôter cette envie sourde qui bourdonnait au creux de son ventre. Il le voulait, tellement, que ça l'obnubilait jour et nuit. «L'avant-goût» que le blond avait osé lui laisser avant de partir n'avait eu pour seul effet que de raviver encore le désir qu'il avait pu éprouver pour le blond à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il voulait, c'était bel et bien ça, - du désir- qui l'avait envahi dès le début du shooting.

Et pour être sincère, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir lutter réellement contre cette sensation.

Alors Thomas fit ce qu'il s'était formellement interdit, parce qu'il en mourrait tout simplement d'envie; il s'empara de son téléphone portable, et rentra le numéro inscrit sur la feuille blanche.

Puis, il tapa simplement:

 _Salut, c'est Thomas_

Avant de renchérir, sans laisser le temps à l'autre garçon de lui répondre:

 _J'aurai encore une ou deux prises de vues à faire, si tu es d'accord._

 _Pour le magasine._

Ok, c'était vraiment bidon, comme excuse. Mais par principe, il lui en fallait une. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui envoyer, comme une fleur _«Salut Newt, je meurs d'envie de te baiser, je peux passer?»._ Non, vraiment pas. Même si c'était la vérité – et encore, atténuée. Ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire… mieux valait qu'il n'expose pas le sujet. Il rejeta simplement la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux un instant.

Ce fut le bruit familier de son portable, lui signalant un nouveau message, qui lui fit les ouvrir de nouveau. Un message de Newt.

 _1 Hôtel Brooklyn Bridge,_

 _60 Furman Street, Brooklyn._

 _Chambre 19._

Aussi simple que ça. Rien d'autre. Et cela suffit amplement à Thomas pour se lever, saisir ses clés et son blouson, et quitter son appartement en direction de l'Hôtel en question.

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas semblait résonner à ses oreilles sur le trottoir- mais avec le bruit constant de New York, c'était impossible. C'était comme si son cerveau bourdonnait, comme si sa tête ressassait et s'embrouillait. Par principe, il n'aurait pas du prendre le chemin de l'Hôtel de Newt; en y allant à pied, il s'était dis que prendre l'air l'inciterai peut être à faire demi-tour. Mais au contraire, l'obscurité de la nuit, troublée par les lumières plus vives sur l'autre rive, celles des lampadaires, des phares des voitures, et cette étrange atmosphère que possède Brooklyn -il ne faisait jamais vraiment, entièrement nuit ici, et il lui semblait que ces heures tardives devraient porter un autre nom, unique, _Brooklyn est unique_ \- , tout cela à la fois, sensations singulières auxquelles s'ajoutait la pensée du visage de Newt, de sa voix, de son corps.., ne faisaient que l'étourdir d'avantage, laisser l'adrénaline s'infiltrer dans ses veines et l'excitation gagner le creux de son ventre. _Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur lui?_

Il réalisa qu'il était au pied de l'Hôtel quand l'enseigne « 1 Hôtel Brooklyn Bridge» apparut devant ses yeux, le grand «1» attirant le regard de quiconque passait là. Évidemment, il fallait que l'endroit où Newt avait pris une chambre se trouve si près de son appart…

Il pénétra dans le riche bâtiment, et le reste fut flou – ou bien trop précipité pour qu'il n'y prête réelle attention- jusqu'à l'instant où il se retrouva dans le couloir, devant la _Chambre 19._

Sa main se leva toute seule, d'elle-même, avant qu'il ne tourne l'idée de revoir Newt et ses possibles conséquences une énième fois dans sa tête, ne trouve une énième excuse qui allait de toute façon se trouver immédiatement refusée par son esprit, et il frappa. Trois coups brefs.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et le bruit d'un verrou qui se débloque se fit entendre, suivit du léger grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Newt apparut alors dans l'encadrement, et ses yeux sombres détaillèrent un instant Thomas, avant de s'accrocher aux siens. Il portait un simple pantalon beige et un t-shirt blanc, et ses cheveux étaient savamment ébouriffés – car même négligés ils n'enlevaient rien, bien au contraire, à la beauté magnétique du blond, et Thomas doutait que quelconque chose puisse s'en prendre à ce magnétisme. D'un œil de photographe- ses paupières un tant soit peu lourdes, ses lèvres rosées, et son regard était déjà ( ne l'était-il pas toujours?) tout sauf innocent et pourtant si détaché, ou… angélique mais pourtant si assuré..? Thomas ne parvenait même pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il dégageait dans sa lascive nonchalance.

\- Où est ton appareil photo? l'apostropha le blond, l'ombre d'un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

\- Mon… quoi? Thomas répondit d'une voix quelque peu perdue.

\- Ton appareil photo. Je croyais que tu avais encore des clichés à prendre?

\- Oh… ( _Quel abruti, Thomas,_ pensa-t-il immédiatement alors qu'il réalisa son incohérence. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, certes sans excuses, pas question de faire demi-tour.) Je, hum… Non, en fait… non.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du mannequin, et il se décala un peu de la porte avant de souffler au brun:

\- Entre.

Thomas suivit Newt dans la grande chambre où celui-ci logeait le temps de son séjour à New-York. Définitivement, celui-ci avait choisi méticuleusement le lieu de son séjour (ou avait-on choisi pour lui, étant donné sa renommée, de tels endroits pour lui devaient être une habitude) car la suite dans laquelle il pénétra était luxueuse. Un large lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, parfaitement fait, comme si finalement il n'avait jamais été touché, recouvert d'un épais couvre lit beige et d'une couverture anthracite. Les murs n'étaient presque que de larges baies vitrées à la vue absolument saisissante, Thomas devait le reconnaître, même pour avoir l'habitude d'un tel paysage. Le gris clair des hauts gratte-ciel s'accordait au plancher en bois, et d'épais et moelleux tapis y étaient disposés à certains endroits de la chambre.

Newt s'avança jusqu'à une des larges fenêtres donnant vue sur le pont, la baie de New York et l'East River, et son regard s'y perdit, tournant le dos à Thomas.

\- La vue est vraiment magnifique ici.

Cette phrase sonnait étrangement à cet instant, pas à sa place, comme si, en réalité, elle cherchait non pas à combler le silence (gênant?) mais à énoncer autre chose. La voix-même de Newt sous-pesait les mots d'une manière calculatrice, en quelque sorte. Les lumières blanches de l'immense pont se reflétaient dans la fenêtre, formant presque un halo autour des cheveux du blond.

Mu par un désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir en la présence du mannequin, Thomas avança à son tour vers la fenêtre, comblant le vide qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Il se tenait dans le dos de Newt, à présent. À quelques centimètres seulement de le toucher. Incapable de résister à cette proximité, le brun se pencha quelque peu en avant, et son souffle vint frôler la peau exposée de la nuque du blond, avant que ses lèvres – d'elles-mêmes- ne l'effleurent. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Newt – un seul souffle qui fit frissonner Thomas de désir- qui pencha alors quelque peu le cou, pour que Thomas ait accès à plus de peau. Mais malgré ses lèvres, fantômes de plus, la main du brun s'était posée sur la baie vitrée, encadrant le blond, et non pas _sur lui_ , comme s'il avait peur de la poser sur son corps.

\- Thomas… touche-moi,lui-intima alors Newt, dont l'envie de _plus_ était irrévocable.

Alors les doigts du photographe quittèrent le vitre et se posèrent en douceur – avec presque _trop_ de douceur, comme s'il hésitait encore, incertain- sur l'abdomen du blond, avant de descendre en une caresse pour passer sous son t-shirt et effleurer son ventre découvert. Newt saisit son poignet, et guida lui-même la main chaude de Thomas sur sa peau nue, lui intimant de remonter, et le pouce du brun passa sur un de ses tétons, avant de recommencer encore, faisant d'avantage soupirer Newt.

De nouveau, celui-ci saisit le poignet de Thomas, et fit cette fois redescendre sa main, glissant sur sa peau s'échauffant peu à peu, ses longs doigts traçant un sillon de frissons sur son corps, toujours plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à la poser sur le bouton de son pantalon. Thomas compris le message, et il entreprit de défaire le vêtement, avant de glisser, avec une certaine lenteur, mesurée, sa main dans le sous-vêtement du blond. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que Newt était déjà dur, et humide sous ses doigts, bientôt suivi par ce dernier lorsque Thomas se saisit de son sexe pour amorcer un lent mouvement. Le blond pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule du photographe.

Thomas faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, comme de peur de faire changer Newt d'avis d'un instant à l'autre, alors qu'il brûlait tant de ce contact avec lui. Mais le membre dressé et brûlant dans sa main était loin de sous-entendre que le blond allait reculer.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Newt se cambra un tant sois peu, et ses fesses vinrent s'appuyer volontairement sur le bassin de Thomas, qui se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir. Le blond réitéra son mouvement, appuyant sur le sexe du brun toujours prisonnier de ses vêtements.

\- Newt… gémit Thomas à la nouvelle ondulation du bassin du mannequin. Tu me rends fou putain…

À ces mots, le blond se retourna, les yeux assombris et brillants à la fois, son sempiternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et planta son regard dans celui enfiévré du brun, soudain désemparé, avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine, pour le forcer à reculer, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrent le lit et qu'il y tombe assis.

Avec une assurance qui déstabilisa Thomas autant qu'elle l'excita, Newt ôta son t-shirt, puis passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps du brun et s'installa sur lui, son membre dépassant de son sous-vêtement et son pantalon déboutonné. En encerclant son cou de ses bras, Newt donna un coup de bassin pour réer une nouvelle friction entre eux, et sans laisser le temps à Thomas de dire quoi que ce soit, il captura ses lèvres des siennes. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que Thomas s'y abandonne et que le blond l'embrasse avec plus d'intensité, faisant jouer sa langue, mordillant même sa lèvre inférieure. Tout en l'embrassant, Newt repris ses ondulations, frottant son sexe contre celui de Thomas à travers leurs vêtements, leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs bouches se mouvant l'une contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, manquant d'air, Newt inscrit son regard dans celui de Thomas et un nouveau sourire «sûr-de-lui» vint poindre sur son visage.

\- Thomas… je te trouve bien à court de mots aujourd'hui… où sont passés les ordres du shooting photo?

-Je… Oui, Thomas ne trouvait définitivement plus les mots, trop enivré par la situation. Et il craignait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, trop de choses sortiraient.

\- Tu sais… Newt se pencha à son oreille, et murmura: _Enlève ton pantalon_ , ou _Oui, continue Newt…_

Thomas gémit, et Newt sourit d'avantage, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait et de la douce torture qu'il exerçait sur le photographe.

\- J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres Thomas… ça m'excite, souffla le blond avec un nouveau mouvement du bassin.

\- Putain…fut la seule chose que le brun fut capable de répondre.

La main de Thomas s'agrippa à la hanche du blond, sans doute trop fortement, conscient de laisser une empreinte. De son autre main, il s'apprêta à toucher de nouveau le blond lorsque celui-ci repoussa ses doigts, et vint saisir le bouton du jean de Thomas pour le défaire, et sortir son sexe de son sous-vêtements, déjà humide tant il était excité, impatient de goûter à plus. Il libéra également de nouveau son propre membre, puis vint se coller à celui de Thomas, pour les saisir tous deux d'une main et recommencer les précédents mouvements du brun.

\- Allez Tommy… dis moi ce que tu veux me faire…

\- Newt bordel…

\- Ou dit-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse…

Thomas gémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Suce-moi…

Newt se mordit la lèvre, visiblement excité par la demande- _par l'ordre_ \- du brun (« _encore_?»), et cessa les mouvements de sa main pour descendre de ses cuisses, et tomber à genoux devant lui. Il le fit d'une telle manière… comme s'il s'offrait à Thomas, se pliait au moindre de ses désirs, et Thomas du se retenir pour ne pas saisir son cou pour tout de suite l'amener à son érection.

Mais le blond pris son temps, faisant languir le brun d'avantage encore… Il saisit le bord du pantalon de Thomas, et entreprit de le lui ôter, mais si lentement… beaucoup trop lentement… Et il en fut de même avec le sous-vêtement du brun, que le modèle pris un malin plaisir à faire descendre avec une lenteur démesurée le long de ses jambes

\- Putain, Newt allez.

Newt ne se fit pas prier une nouvelle fois, et avant que Thomas n'ait pu reprendre une respiration, il saisit le membre du brun en manque d'attention, et le lécha de toute sa longueur avant de – enfin- le prendre en bouche. Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de l'érection de Thomas, et il se mit à le sucer langoureusement, ses yeux plantés presque constamment dans les deux orbes noisettes au dessus de lui, qui elles ne tardèrent pas à se clore lorsque Thomas renversa sa tête en arrière, appuyé sur le lit avec ses deux mains, jambes écartées et Newt entre celles-ci, et émit un long gémissement. On aurait dit que le blond avait fait ça toute sa vie… Bientôt, Thomas sentit qu'il était proche. Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux d'or et il souffla:

\- Newt, stop, je- je vais…

Les lèvres de Newt quittèrent son sexe, mais il ne se redressa pas pour autant. Il continua le mouvement de sa main, ignorant l'avertissement de Thomas, et planta insolemment ses yeux dans les siens avant de se mordre la rêve. Cela suffit pour que Thomas vienne dans un son rauque, se répandant sur le visage de Newt, sur ses lèvres, son menton. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux mis-clos, Newt continua de le toucher jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme. Lorsqu'il fit retomber sa main, se fut pour venir essuyer sa propre bouche de son pouce, qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour y lécher le sperme de Thomas, avant de passer une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le brun le regarda faire avec des yeux assombris par le désir. C'était tout simplement pornographique. Il venait de jouir, et il lui semblait qu'il serait dur à nouveau d'un instant à l'autre. Newton Presley Isaac aurait définitivement raison de lui, ce n'en était pas possible autrement.

Le-dit Newton se releva ensuite, et finit d'ôter ses derniers vêtements avant de venir s'asseoir de nouveau sur les genoux de Thomas. Cette fois entièrement nu contre lui, et son érection douloureusement dure et humide, quémandant de l'attention.

\- À moi aussi d'en profiter maintenant…

Sans quitter le brun des yeux, Newt se mit à onduler encore du bassin, se frottant contre le sexe de Thomas se réveillant peu à peu, et frottant son érection contre son bas-ventre. Thomas était tout simplement hypnotisé par le blond, ses mouvements, sa beauté surréelle, qu'il se laissait faire, laissait Newt faire de son corps son terrain de jeu. Le blond saisit une des mains de Thomas, et la leva lentement vers son visage, avant de prendre deux de ses doigts en bouche, pour les lécher comme il l'avait fait avec son sexe quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez lubrifiés, il guida la main de Thomas vers le bas de son corps, fit appuyer ses doigts contre son entrée.

« _Bordel de merde_ » fut la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Thomas à cet instant.

\- Allez, Thomas, touche-moi là… Je veux sentir tes doigts en moi...

C'est ce que Thomas fit, cédant immédiatement à la demande du blond, faisant glisser ses doigts humides en lui sans que ceux-ci ne rencontrent la moindre résistance. En constatant cela, les yeux de Thomas s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Newt, avec la lueur d'une question muette.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais rester bien sagement assis en attendant que tu daignes venir?

Un frisson traversa le corps de Thomas à ces mots, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. D'un mouvement vif, il courba ses doigts à l'intérieur de Newt, plus profondément, et le blond laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Thomas. Ce dernier ne reconnut pas sa propre voix lorsqu'il dit:

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi bon, quand tu le fais toi même Newt? (il bougea ses doigts encore et les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos, et Thomas su qu'il avait touché son point sensible) Est-ce que tu gémis autant?

-Ah, -ah…

L'autre main de Thomas saisit la hanche de Newt pour rapprocher son corps encore d'avantage, et resta posée là.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une réponse.

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Thomas fit bouger ses doigts encore et encore, sous les suppliques brûlantes de Newt.

\- Ah-, encore Thomas… Plus...

Le photographe céda à sa demande, et glissa un troisième doigts en lui. Le corps de Newt s'arqua en avant, son érection venant effleurer le ventre de Thomas, et sa tête se posa dans son cou, son souffle lourd laissant une empreinte enflammée sur la peau du brun. Peau qu'il mordit, au mouvement suivant des doigts de Thomas, et ce fut au tour de celui-ci de gémir, son sexe pulsant contre son bas-ventre. Newt redressa sa tête du cou de Thomas, pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, et la lueur qui y brillait était sauvage. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme en dessous de lui pour susurrer:

-Je te veux en moi maintenant…

Sans laisser le temps à Thomas de faire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa un préservatif et le lubrifiant se trouvant dans sa table de nuit, en versa dans sa main avant de saisir son sexe- rouge et pulsant sous ses doigts- pour l'y étaler, puis, il le positionna à son entrée. Son autre main accrochée au cou et aux cheveux du brun, Newt descendit avec une lenteur feinte sur son érection, avant de la faire entrer en lui entièrement, d'un mouvement de bassin vif. Un son rauque franchit la bouche de Thomas, et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches du blond avec force, y laissant leur empreinte.

Newt resta immobile un instant, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un soupir brûlant, le temps de s'adapter à Thomas en lui, à cette brûlure délicieuse. Puis, de lui-même, il se mit à onduler des hanches. D'abord lentement, prenant tout son temps pour sentir le sexe humide de lubrifiant de Thomas glisser en lui, pour ne rien perdre de la lueur éperdue qui brillait dans le regard du photographe. Vite, le plaisir se mit à s'insinuer de nouveau en lui, et il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Le grognement rauque de Thomas, lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus profondément en Newt, mourut contre la bouche de ce dernier, dont la langue vint, joueuse, lécher les lèvres du brun. Les doigts de Thomas s'agrippèrent plus précisément au bassin du blond, pour accompagner la sulfureuse ondulation de celui-ci. Le bruit de leur peau l'une contre l'autre résonnait dans la chambre d'hôtel, plus vif à mesure que leurs mouvements se faisaient d'avantage insistants, impatients, s'entremêlant aux soupirs de plaisir. Les mains de Thomas se glissèrent vers les fesses de Newt, et il malaxa la peau claire du blond, écartant d'avantage celles-ci pour s'y glisser avec plus d'aisance encore. Simultanément, sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille, et il lui murmura:

\- Changeons de position, tu veux?

Les yeux noirs de Newt s'ancrèrent dans les siens, avec interrogation – ce fut au tour de Thomas, d'arborer un sourire en coin. De ses mains contre le bas du dos du blond, il ramena son corps contre le sien, pour permettre à son sexe d'être libéré de la chaleur de Newt. Sans lui laisser le temps de gémir de ce manque, ou de s'empaler de nouveau sur lui, il lui intima de se relever, en faisant de même à sa suite, saisissant son poignet au passage. Le corps toujours frémissant de désir, et l'esprit alourdi par l'envie, Newt se laissa faire, et guider jusqu'à la large baie vitrée surplombant la ville. Lorsque d'une pression légère, Thomas lui intima de se mettre au sol, il obtempéra immédiatement, à genoux devant le brun, ses lèvres trouvant déjà de nouveau le sexe gonflé et luisant devant lui. Mais Thomas glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et lui souffla:

-Non, tourne toi. Je veux te prendre comme ça.

Newt frémit, son sexe se gorgea d'avantage à l'entente de cette demande, et il se tourna pour faire face à la vitre, ses paumes posées contre le sol et son dos cambré, présentant de manière suggestive ses fesses humides de lubrifiant à Thomas. Les joues rouges et les cheveux désordonnés, il tourna sa tête baissée à moitié vers le brun, attendant qu'il le prenne de nouveau, dans cette nouvelle position. Thomas s'agenouilla derrière lui, les yeux noirs, se mordant la lèvres devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

D'une main, il guida son sexe vers l'entrée de Newt, et se glissa de nouveau en lui. Le son rauque qui franchit ses lèvres résonna avec le gémissement de Newt. Il se retira presque au complet de nouveau, puis pénétra Newt d'un coup vif, touchant ainsi juste sa prostate, et les avants-bras de Newt fléchirent, manquant de l'abandonner sous le plaisir qui vibra dans son corps:

\- Oh mon dieu, Thomas…

\- Tellement serré, juste pour moi...

En autre temps, jamais une telle phrase n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il ne rougisse, mais il était tellement enivré, et Newt était si bon pour lui, que plus rien d'autre ne semblait cohérent dans son esprit. En écartant les fesses de Newt de sa main qui n'était pas agrippée à ses hanches, Thomas réitéra ses va-et-vient profonds, faisant gémir le blond sans relâche. Bientôt, le nom de Thomas s'imprima sur les lèvres de Newt, sans plus de sens et de retenue, telle une litanie.

\- Ah… donne moi plus, Thomas… je…

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Newt, alors que celles de Thomas trouvèrent la jonction de son cou et son épaule, et qu'il mordilla la peau brûlante sous ses caresses. Le brun bougea un tant sois peu pour se retrouver assis sur ses pieds, et entraîna Newt avec lui de manière à ce que le blond se redresse, prenne appuis avec ses mains sur le sol à côté de lui, et se mette à le chevaucher en arrière, bougeant de lui-même sur le sexe de Thomas, ce nouvel angle créant encore plus de friction, et amenant Newt encore plus près de la jouissance. Sa tête tomba en avant de nouveau, alors que les lèvres de Thomas laissaient leur empreinte chaude dans le haut de son dos, et qu'une de ses mains remonta de sa taille vers son buste, pour venir jouer de ses doigts avec son téton, douce torture qui fit s'intensifier les gémissements du mannequin. Son sexe était douloureux contre son bas-ventre, pulsant et demandant de l'attention, et le plaisir montait en une vague destructrice dans son ventre. Si, si intense, que sa tête lui tournait.

\- Thomas, Thomas, je- je vais...

Il retînt son souffle lorsque la main de Thomas descendit vers son sexe – mais au lieu de se saisir de son érection, sa main descendit encore, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour venir appuyer contre le bas de ses testicules, et cela suffit à le propulser dans son orgasme. Il vint dans un cri à moitié étranglé, se répandant sur le sol de la chambre et les doigts de Thomas, le haut de son corps cédant sous le plaisir et s'écroulant en avant, appuyé au sol sur ses avants bras. Thomas le guida dans sa jouissance en reprenant le contrôle des va-et-vient, sans cesser un instant de glisser en lui avec ferveur, et bientôt ce fut à son tour d'être proche, si proche…

\- Newt, putain…

Le blond gémissait encore, l'hyperstimulation rendant son corps si sensible, et étourdissant son esprit, alors que Thomas bougeait en lui de plus en plus vite.

\- Viens en moi Thomas, utilise-moi…

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il eu besoin d'entendre pour jouir dans un gémissement rauque, se retirant juste à tant pour ôter le préservatif et répandre son sperme chaud sur le dos de Newt, sa main laissant des empreintes rouges sur la hanche du blond, qui tremblait sous son corps.

\- Thomas, je… je pense que je peux jouir encore...

Son sexe n'avait pas encore repris de l'ardeur, qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui de nouveau, dans une deuxième vague inattendue, et Thomas, sans descendre entièrement de son orgasme, répondit à sa requête muette et récoltant son sperme entre ses doigts, et pénétrant Newt avec ceux-ci, les recourbant pour toucher sa prostate encore si sensible, et Newt vit des étoiles derrière ses yeux.

\- Ah- ah, encore, fais-ça encore…

\- Mmm? Encore?

\- Oui, oui.. je vais… Thomas-ahh..

\- Jouis pour moi Newt…

Il ponctua ses mots en courbant ses doigts de manière plus profonde, et Newt atteint sa jouissance une deuxième fois, son corps se liquéfiant sous le plaisir vibrant qui en prit possession. Il gémit le nom du photographe avec lasciveté, alors que son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un violent frisson.

Tout s'assombrit dans son esprit, et il eu vaguement conscience que Thomas le prenait dans ses bras pour le poser dans le lit, et qu'il nettoya son corps d'une serviette humide. Il avais l'impression de flotter dans un autre espace, et d'être partis si loin, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à reposer pied sur Terre.

Il lui fallut quelques bonnes minutes pour retrouver un souffle posé, et pour revenir là où il était – couché au milieu des couvertures moelleuses du lit, Thomas à ses côtés, l'observant avec une main posée sur son abdomen.

\- Hey, murmura Newt d'une petite voix, en tournant la tête vers le brun.

\- Hey.

La main de Thomas remonta contre la joue du mannequin, son pouce y traçant des lignes tendres. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'autre, et Thomas rougit en souriant doucement. Newt savait que ses joues étaient de la même couleur.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais eu ça, avant.

\- Quoi?

\- Un deuxième orgasme comme ça, sans… sans même avoir le temps d'être dur de nouveau. Sans... Wow, Thomas.

\- C'était plutôt intense, oui… Thomas se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais me dévorer.

\- Mmm, on remet ça quand tu veux?

\- Pervers.

\- Dit-il.

Newt roula des yeux, et Thomas se rapprocha de lui pour se glisser dans son cou, et effleurer sa peau de ses lèvres, et y murmurer.

\- Mais je serais curieux de savoir quel goût tu as…

Le blond rougis sous le sous-entendu. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du brun pour le déloger de son cou. Il l'observa un instant, avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, rougies par les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi Thomas, mais c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connu.

\- C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça aussi.

\- Reste pour la nuit?

Thomas sourit contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 _xxx, Luna_


End file.
